


Too Much

by Jb (Jaechimkim)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Broken MarkJin, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaechimkim/pseuds/Jb
Summary: "J-Jinyoung look im so so-", before Mark could finish his sentence Jinyoung cut him off."I don't need Your sorry Mark ...".





	

"MarkBam Yeongwonnie",  
Jackson read the fan's blog. All the fans giggled. Jinyoung just clinched his teeth and close his fist. They are in the fanmeeting and Jinyoung don't want the fans to notice his gloomy side.   
His boyfriend Mark is flirting with bambam. Though he know that it is just a fan service and Jyp,Mark,Bam Bam and him talk about it and he agreed,still he cant help but feel jealous. But Jinyoung just understand and understand.

"Hyung, Is something bothering you?",  
Yugyeom ask him and flash his cheeky smile.  
"im ok Gyeom" Jinyoung answers   
"Hyunh your Ugly ",  
"WHAT?!"  
Jinyoung said out loud in the microphone and the fans look at their direction. All attention are in Yugyeom and Jinyoung.  
"what are you two talking about?",  
jb ask walking toward them.  
Yugyeom was laughing really hard. Jinyoung can see Mark's cold stares. While hands on Bam Bam's waist.  
"hyung!Gyeom said im ugly ", Jinyoung pouts  
"you're really ugly,aren't you Hyung?",Bam Bam said.  
Jinyoung was dumbfounded.  
Jackson hug Jinyoung from the back.  
"you're not ugly Nyoungie!",  
Jackson said and Jinyoung just hug Jackson back. He smiled a little .  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
They arrived at the dorm. All of them are too tired.  
"Mark can we talk?", Jinyoung ask   
"Nyoungie-ah can we just talk next time ?im so tired ",  
Jinyoung just nod slowly and proceed to his room.

Jinyoung wakes up when he hear someone knocked at his room.' it must be Mark ' Jinyoung thought as he open the door. He saw Yugyeom standing in front of him,a large teddy bear was on his hand while rubbing his eye cutely. ' he's cute ' Jinyoung thought for a moment. Then he remember Mark,his boyfriend. He shouldn't think something.  
"what do you want Gyeom?"  
"I wanna sleep here hyung,can I ?please,I cant sleep."  
"ok. Sleep now I just wanna go get some water. I feel thirsty "  
"Okie hyung"  
it's true. He felt his mouth dried and thirsty when he saw the younger .  
Jinyoung hurriedly get a water from. He never dare to open the lights. All he can hear was his heart beat. Racing,an unfamiliar he never felt before.  
When he go back he passed by the maknae room. He hear an unfamiliar noises. He take a look and open the door widely. There he saw Mark and Bam Bam doing something incredible and really amazing.   
"Mark...uh..uh..Hyung!  
"  
wide eyed,Bam Bam and Mark are shock.  
"J-Jinyoung look im so so-",  
before Mark could finish his sentence Jinyoung cut him off.  
"I don't need your sorry Mark. Just finish what you're doing keep your volume lower. As what I guess you two still hadn't reach the climax ",  
after Jinyoung said that he rushed to his room and saw Yugyeom sitting on his bed.  
"you saw them hyung?they're cheating at you from a long time. I don't have the courage to tell you. Im sorry ",  
Yugyeom was crying. He didn't cry. He didn't felt broken but seeing Yugyeom crying makes him felt like crying too.  
Maybe he just cant see that he like Yugyeom because Mark was covering he's eyes. Now that he's eyes are wide open he can see Yugyeom. He's heart beat are getting fast again like he'd run a thousand miles.  
"don't be sorry Gyeom-ah"  
"hyung....I...I..I like you" ,  
Jinyoung felt his cheeks are red as tomato. He hug Yugyeom and smiled.  
"I like you too Gyeom but.."  
"yes hyung i'll wait for you, like how I wait for you to notice me".


End file.
